In order to prevent read disturb which is caused by repetition of read operations in a nonvolatile semiconductor memory such as a NAND flash memory, it is desirable to configure a system in which the number of read operations is reduced as much as possible. However, in the conventional systems, a processing of detecting whether or not an erase area is accessed when a read error occurs is executeed. In the processing, since a retry operation is executeed, occurrence of read disturb is encouraged, and latency is deteriorated.